


Misunderstandings

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Clubbing, Cuddling, Fluff, I'm bad at it whatever it is, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, girl trying to kiss Alec, lots and lots of fluff at the end, moody Alec, slight angst, what is tagging?, you're so welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec is dragged to a club by the gang. Stuff happens at the club (see Note). Magnus takes Alec home. Fluff. 
"If Alec really thought about why he had been so easily swayed into joining his friends, all he could picture was the child-like excitement clear on Magnus’ face as soon as Isabelle had bought up the topic. It was as though the Warlock’s amber eyes possessed his bones and before Alec could open his mouth, he was nodding in surrender."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> IMPORTANT!!  
> There's one unwanted kiss but I didn't think that warranted the whole work to be classed as a non-con so I've just asterisked (**) the paragraph it happens in :)  
> And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, Happy December to those who don't!

_Alec_

Alec surveyed the room with a scowl. His so-called friends and annoyingly persistent siblings had teamed up with Magnus and, somehow, convinced him that going to a club wouldn’t such a bad idea.

He had been so, so wrong.

No less than five minutes after being shoved into a lumpy booth, a strong-smelling drink had been handed to him by Isabelle and Jace had dragged Clary off to dance. Simon, the pathetic lump that drooled after his sister, seemed as uninterested in the whole thing as Alec and the Shadowhunter thought they might have something in common after all. But, that weak flame of hope had been snuffed out as soon as Isabelle invited him to dance or make-out or whatever it was she did with boys these days. That left Alec and Magnus sitting side-by-side, awkwardly listening to the too-loud music.

If Alec really thought about why he had been so easily swayed into joining his friends, all he could picture was the child-like excitement clear on Magnus’ face as soon as Isabelle had bought up the topic. It was as though the Warlock’s amber eyes possessed his bones and before Alec could open his mouth, he was nodding in surrender.

It took Alec twenty minutes to finish his first drink. Magnus hadn’t said much but guilt burned in the Shadowhunter’s fingertips. He was the reason Magnus wasn’t dancing and having a good time and after all the sacrifices Magnus had made for him, he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. Not that they were boyfriends. Were they? They hadn’t spoken about it but-

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Magnus’ musical voice broke off Alec’s spiralling train of thought and he nodded, trying to turn his lips up into a smile.

“Yeah. I told you already, you can go dance if you want. I’ll be fine here.” Alec forced himself to look at Magnus, whose eyes were narrowed sceptically.

“I didn’t mean to force you to come with us.” Alec shrugged.

“I’m just not used to it. I’m normally covering for Izzy and Jace whenever they go out to mundie clubs.” Magnus tapped the edge of his glass with his little finger and gold puffs of magic floated up to blend in with the flashing lights.

“And this kind of thing never appealed to you?” Alec shook his head.

“I think I’m more the guy you call when you’ve had too much to drink and need a ride home.” For some reason, this made Magnus smile.

“I can think of a thousand different reasons why I’d rather call you, Alexander.”

Several songs later, the heavy silence between them was worse than the pounding music and it was almost a relief when Isabelle and Simon emerged from the dance floor.

“Come on, big brother! Your turn.” Isabelle’s cheeks were flushed and her knee-length sequin dress was slightly askew.

“You know that’s not my thing, Izzy.” Alec raised his brows to her and her eyes shone mischievously.

“Fine,” a pout was prominent on her lips, “I’ll just have to dance with your…thing.” She tucked her hand in the crook of Magnus’ elbow and pulled him to his feet. “Time to get better acquainted with the man who finally dragged my brother out of the closet.” Without giving Magnus the opportunity to protest, she led him out into the rolling sea of dancers and they were lost in an instant. Alec was suddenly glad of the darkness of the club as it hid the warmth in his cheeks. Simon grinned from across the table and downed half a glass of something clear.

“Just so you know, I’m not like, erm, I’m not just gonna use your sister.” Alec tensed his jaw. He enjoyed making Simon uncomfortable.

“What do you mean, use?” Simon opened his mouth and Alec was reminded of a fish. A stupid, gormless fish.

“Well, some guys just want one thing from a girl, y’know? But I’m not like that. I…” Simon trailed off, his eyes darting around the table.

“Believe me, if anyone is using anyone in…whatever it is you and Izzy are, it’s not you.” Simon fussed with his hands for a moment before nodding and Alec heard him take a deep breath.

“So, you ever seen Stranger Things? Cause you kinda remind me of-” Unwilling to babysit Simon, Alec stood up and murmured something about getting another drink. He slowly edged his way around the dance floor, scanning the crowds for his friends. He could easily spot Jace’s blonde hair and because his parabati was at ease, he knew that Clary was probably within arm’s reach. Isabelle and Magnus were harder to spot, but Alec eventually noticed the gold puffs of magic Magnus had conjured earlier hovering above the Warlock’s head. He dismissed them as lingering traces of a spell but liked how much they stood out, now that he could see them.

Confident that everyone was as safe as they could be in a mundane club, Alec steered himself towards the bar. It was long and sleek with several empty stools. Alec slumped himself into a seat near the end and a bartender quickly stepped in front of him. She was a short girl with curly brown hair who looked as though she could kick the ass of any mundane who stepped out of line.

“What can I get you?” Alec drummed his fingers on the edge of the bar. He wasn’t a huge fan of alcohol and ninety-nine percent of the time it made him feel groggy, but he was in a club and he felt shitty enough as it was.

“Just something that doesn’t taste like crap.” The woman nodded and, after shaking a couple of different containers, filled a tall glass with liquid that started off yellow and got darker and darker the further down it went. Mesmerised for a second, Alec took a sip and was pleasantly surprised.

“Thanks. Is it alright if I sit here?” The woman nodded and raised her hand to someone further down the bar.

“Sure, but don’t expect me to listen to your problems.” With that, she moved away and Alec pinched a straw from behind the bar. He gently pushed it into his drink, glad that the colours didn’t blend together.

 

_Magnus_  

Across the room, Magnus had managed to pass Isabelle back to Samson. Stephen. Whatever. Samuel had also pointed in the general direction of Alec’s whereabouts. Not that Magnus needed Solomon’s help. Before going off to dance, and unbeknownst to the Shadowhunter, Magnus had cast a joint spell on both Alec and himself that would allow them to keep track of each other. If the Shadowhunter looked up, he would see three curls of blue magic twirling several inches above his head. Magnus hadn’t told Alec, of course, because he knew the Nephilim didn’t like him using his magic for such trivial things. But Magnus had realised that the crowds made Alec uncomfortable because he couldn’t identify every threat, so he had cast the spell upon himself, so that even if Alec didn’t know what the orange sparks were, he could still easily spot him and have one less thing to worry about.

Magnus had never really been the dancing type. When he went to clubs, he liked to sit around with people and absorb the energy of the crowd. But it was different with Alec because now, Magnus didn’t need to find solace in strangers not to feel lonely.

When Isabelle had first mentioned taking Alec out to a club, Magnus had assumed it was all Alec’s idea. It was the only reason he had agreed to go. And the Shadowhunter had hidden his true feelings about the whole thing up until the very moment they entered the club and Magnus had been angry at himself about it the whole night. If Alec could lie so easily, how could they ever begin to build trust? And if Magnus couldn’t tell when Alec was lying, how was he supposed to know what the Nephilim was comfortable with and what he was just letting happen?

Annoyed at Alec, and at himself, Magnus decided to sit at the booth, magically refilling his drink, and watch. Watch Alec. Watch whatever Alec was watching. And to the Warlock’s surprise, he found that Alec simply stared straight ahead, only sometimes tilting his head ever so slightly upwards. In the straight line of his shoulders, Magnus knew he was looking for something and it took the Warlock a moment to realise that the back of the shelves were mirrored, and that Alec was watching his friends and siblings. And him. Magnus’ stomach felt infested with butterflies at the thought of Alec automatically assuming he had to keep an eye on him, even if they were only in an overcrowded mundane club. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had thought to protect him, let alone a Shadowhunter.

 

_Alec_  

The wall behind the bar was filled with rows upon rows of alcohol. From fist-sized decanters shaped like skulls to tall, frosted bottles with blue labels. The back of the shelves were lined with mirrors that mostly reflected the dramatic lighting display. But, if Alec concentrated hard enough, he could see the flash of yellow that was Jace, and the occasional speck of gold magic that meant Magnus was okay.

Alec lost track of how long he sat at the bar, sipping his drink and keeping at least one eye on his friends. Just as he was trying to figure out how they had so much energy, a slender girl with white-blonde hair slid onto the stool beside him. He studied her reflection briefly in the back of the bar and once he was sure that she was merely a mundane, he began searching again for the tell-tale marks of his friends. Magnus’ gold puffs were still by the booth.

“I’ll have whatever he’s got.” The mundane’s voice was high pitched and grating and made Alec wince. With a small smile, the bartender quickly shook up another drink and set a matching glass in front of the girl. “Thanks.” She lifted the glass with an extended little finger and the sparkling nail polish reminded Alec of Magnus. “You’ve been sitting here alone for an awful long time. I thought you might be lonely.” Alec turned to glance at the mundane. She was pretty, Alec guessed, but he had never been very good at determining whether someone was attractive or not. Especially girls.

“Not really.” Munane’s irritated Alec at the best of times. The girl, however, didn’t seem phased.

“If you wanted to be alone, how come you’re out and not hidden away in your bedroom?” The girl leaned forwards, pushing her chest out and moving her hand to rest on Alec’s shoulder blade. Alec stopped tapping his foot in time with the music and leaned away. The mundane’s hand remained on his back. Irritated, Alec picked up his drink and downed the remaining half, slamming it down a little bit too harshly.

“My boyfriend won’t like the fact that your hands are somewhere they shouldn’t be.” Alec felt a warm glow fill him and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the slack look on the mundane’s face or the fact that he had just referred to Magnus as his boyfriend. He stood up quickly, the girls hand dropping to her side, and spotted the sign that led to the toilets. He quickly strode across to the hallway, a balance rune on the side of his ankle helping him not fall over, and pushed past a giggling group of mundane’s who were reading a poster about safe sex.

 

_Magnus_  

A stupid smile edged its way onto Magnus’ face because Alec Lightwood had just called him his boyfriend. Albeit, not to his face, but it was a start. Magnus could imagine Cat's disapproval at using magic to eavesdrop but he rarely listened to her.  _Boyfriend_.

“Hey!” Someone shouted in Magnus’ ear and the Warlock turned around to see Sully supporting a very drunk Isabelle. “I’m taking her home but I didn’t want Alec to think anything had happened to her. Will you tell him? I don’t have his number. Do they even have phones? I-” Magnus held his hand up and nodded, turning away to see if Alec had returned yet. However, Magnus merely caught a glimpse of the blonde girl disappearing behind the corner of the bar and Magnus quickly turned to Steve.

“I’ll let Alec know. Take her home.” With that, Magnus spun on the spot and set off, pushing past people in order to get to the toilets. He had almost reached the end of the bar when the blue strands of magic linked to Alec shot out from the corridor and up into the air, sending sparks of red down over the crowd. _Alexander_. The crowds ooohed at the display, assuming it was just part of the lighting, and Magnus began to run, his fingertips rubbing against each other to build up two balls of magic.

****** As Magnus burst into the corridor, he saw Alec, pushed up against the wall just outside the men’s room. The blonde was pressing her full body up against his and was forcing her lips against his neck. Alec’s hands were tight on her shoulders and he was easily pushing her away, but Magnus knew that the rules of the Clave would be forever burnt into Alec’s mind. He was supposed to protect mundane’s, not harm them. Luckily, Magnus didn’t hold the law in such high regard. ******

With an easy flick of his wrist, a bolt of red escaped Magnus’ hand and hit the girl in the side of her neck. She fell to the floor instantly and a thin layer of smoke covered her before melting away, leaving a rusty old sledgehammer in her place. Alec’s head snapped around but as soon as his eyes met Magnus’, the tension in his posture faded and he smiled in relief.

“Thank you. I-” But Magnus closed the remaining space between them and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter.

“I know.” Alec gently looped his arms around Magnus and bent his head down, letting his lips hover just above the Warlock’s.

“I could have gotten her off. I just didn’t want to hurt her.” Magnus sighed and raised his mouth to meet Alec’s for half a second.

“I know. I saw her leering over you at the bar. I think even Clary could have taken her on.” This made Alec laugh and he glanced down to the sledgehammer that was now awkwardly laying in the middle of the hall.

“Why a sledgehammer?” Magnus shrugged.

“That’s what happens to homewreckers.” Alec watched as Magnus brushed excess magic from the collar of his jacket before tilting his head.

“Homewrecker? But-”

“I overheard the back end of your conversation with her. She knew you had a boyfriend.” Alec blushed heavily and Magnus smiled.

“I didn’t mean to…I don’t expect you to…” Magnus pecked Alec on the lips again before stepping to the side and pressing his hand against the wall. Purple ripples exploded from his palm and a shimmering portal easily sprung into existence.

“Come on, we’ll talk about it at mine.” Magnus eased his hand around Alec’s and then walked through the portal, the pressure of the magic on his lungs soothing the adrenaline that was still bubbling under his skin.

Magnus’ loft was exactly how Alec remembered it. Slightly messy but warm and…expensive. Alec didn’t want to let go of Magnus’ hand, so he didn’t. And Magnus didn’t immediately let him go so Alec took it as a good sign.

“Would you like anything?” Magus asked and his voice seemed loud now that there wasn’t music pounding all around them.

“No thanks. I…” Alec’s voice was croaky, “can I actually have some water? I feel…I dunno…I’m not much of a drinker.” Alec laughed hoarsely and Magnus smiled.

“Do you feel sick?” Alec shook his head too fast and instantly felt dizzy.

“Ugh, can I…sit down for a moment. I just-” Alec swayed slightly and Magnus’ arm was around him in seconds.

“Alexander, you need to lie down. Come here.” In a blur, Alec was suddenly been pushed down onto something soft and plush and as he leant back, his head came to rest on a cool pillow.

“M’sorry. I don’t…” Magnus shushed Alec and conjured up a bottle of water.

“Here, drink this. You can stay here tonight. And don’t worry about your friends, they’re all perfectly fine.” Magnus lifted the bottle to Alec’s lips and after a few mouthfuls, the Shadowhunter’s head lulled to the side and his breaths became even and measured.

In the early hours of the morning, Magnus rolled over on his half of the bed. Alec’s fidgeting had woken the Warlock and Magnus was about to kick him onto the floor when he saw. In his sleep, Alec had managed to remove his shirt and the top button of his jeans was undone. Magnus’ mouth went dry as he stared at the Nephilim’s hard body, toned and scarred from years of ruthless training. Alec rolled over so that he was facing Magnus, his face relaxed and pressed into the cushion. The Warlock didn’t know how long he watched Alec sleep, his shoulders falling and rising in a steady rhythm Magnus found comforting. It was only as Alec’s bright blue eyes slowly flickered open that Magnus realised he was laying on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow and chin resting on his hands, that he realised how creepy he was being. But, to his surprise, Alec didn’t seem bothered and instead of blushing or turning away or jumping up and running out, the Shadowhunter grinned sleepily and wet his lips with his tongue.

“What time is it?” Despite his vulnerable appearance, Alec’s voice was still deep and measured.

“Early. Too early for you to have to go.” Alec’s brows scrunched together and Magnus’ heart almost lurched out of his chest.

“D’you want me to leave?”

“Of course not.” Alec seemed satisfied with Magnus’ response and, without moving, sighed into his pillow.

“Where’s my shirt?” Magnus smirked.

“I had nothing to do with that.”

“Sorry. I always get too warm at night.” Alec shut his eyes and sighed deeply. “And sorry for being such a lightweight.” Magnus inched slightly closer to Alec and moved his foot so that it was gently brushing up against Alec’s leg.

“I’m not complaining. I just wish you’d told me you didn’t want to go. I wouldn’t have been upset.” This caused Alec to frown and he leant up on his forearms.

“I thought you were excited that I wanted to go? You…you just looked so happy when Izzy bought it up and I didn’t wanna be a buzzkill.” Alec pushed a hand through his already messy hair and Magnus shuffled even closer to the Nephilim, so that their knees were touching.

“I was excited because I thought I was seeing a new side to you. I thought that I must have just overlooked it in all the chaos. And I would never think you were a buzzkill, Alexander. In fact, I like it when you’re honest. It’s refreshing.” Alec hesitantly shifted his leg so that it was curled underneath one of Magnus’ and bought one of his arms from under his body so that his fingers were resting just in front of Magnus’ chest.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with…um…well, you.” Alec’s cheeks were steadily darkening and he rushed on. “I mean, I know stuff. Like, some things…I’m not an idiot but…it’s just like, well, this. I don’t know if this is okay or if you want me to touch you or if you want me to leave but are just being polite.” Magnus lifted his finger to stop Alec’s ramblings and he let his knuckle trail gently up and across the Shadowhunter’s jaw.

“I don’t want you to leave. And I like this. I like being close to you, it’s…relaxing.” Magnus traced the line of Alec’s neck and slowly left a trail of goose bumps across his collarbone. “Just ask if you’re unsure about anything. And don’t be afraid to tell me to stop. I promise I won’t mind.” Alec nodded, his Adams apple jumping under his skin, and he bent his face so that it was less than a breath away from Magnus’.

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus smiled.

“I was wondering when you’d ask.”


End file.
